


Drabble #2

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Bunker Fic, Cas likes getting marked up, Dean likes getting marked, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Fic, Hickies, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Verse, Perceived possessive!Cas, Sam POV, Shipper! Sam, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well this is awkward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> Ten minute prompt fic, sorry for any errors.

Sam’s brother had been mauled. A barrage of bruises pressed into his skin, his neck his shoulders, his fucking wrists. It was as though he’d taken a tumble in the dryer, rolled down a rocky mountain side, splattered himself in purple and red paint…

 

Or spent one night with a particularly amorous ex-angel.

 

“You know,” Sam began, nursing his morning coffee at the kitchen table, watching his brother reach for the cereal, wince, then be a bit more gentle, reaching up on his toes. “I guess I kind of get it you know, Cas’ is sorta like a high schooler. The hickies and all that,” he smirked over his mugs rim, “It’s Cas experimenting with his new found ‘sexuality’.”

 

Dean stilled on the spot, a self conscious hand raised up to the darker, more prominent marks on his neck.

 

“Shut up Sammy.” he said mildly. Flushed pink which not only served to deepen the colour of not only his freckles but his  _hickies_.

 

Sam felt like laughing, but muffled the sound into his next sip. There was only so far he could push his brother about  _this_ after all.

 

When Castiel entered the kitchen a short time later Dean was seated opposite Sam digging into his cereal with Winchester gusto. Sam lifted his eyes from the his newspaper,and then choked on the morning greeting he was about to offer.

 

Castiel’s skin is mottled red (with hints of yellow) if Dean had been mauled, Castiel had been consumed. For a moment Sam feared he’d have to have a talk with the two of them about Domestic violence because, honestly that many hickies were ridiculous.

 

“Good morning Sam,” Castiel intoned, freshly peculated coffee in hand. He kissed Dean’s hair (which brought the eldest Winchester blushing) and then settled into his seat-

 

Only to a moment later with a yelp and grimace shot right back up, coffee cup slammed down on the table.

 

Caught off guard, Sam coughed, coffee splashed down onto his lap, hot and burning.

 

In the mess of it all Dean reached across the table instinctively to sooth him but stopped halfway with a hiss, the tender purple bites on his neck twinging painfully.

 

It was a chaotic moment of Dean and Sam swearing each in very different sorts of pain, and Castiel gently lowering himself with angelic determination into his chair, his features pulled into a grimace.

 

Once seated Castiel looked between the two Winchesters a moment. Each one red in the face and pointedly looking away from him.

 

“Well, this is…awkward?” He said gravel rough. Took a sip of his coffee, winced, and shifted, the deep purple marks on his inner thighs and buttock causing obvious discomfort.

 

While patting down his coffee burnt crotch Sam couldn’t help but agree.

 


End file.
